Video game streaming services provide live video game streaming to viewers via the Internet. With some game streaming services, the viewers can view the gameplay of one of the users playing a video game, and can switch to watch different users playing the video game. However, the ability to stream or watch the gameplay of more than one video game player at a time is limited. For example, some services allow the viewer to watch multiple separate game streams on the same computer display. However, such solutions do not provide an integrated experience and do not allow the broadcasters and the game streaming service to manage multiple game streams.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to video game streaming services.